a gift
by Lartic
Summary: something for a friend. Their kaito meets my kaito. Simple as that right?
1. Ch1

"I am a good boy, i don't bother anyone and i only do what master asked of me yet why? Why do they continue to torture me like this? Kaito found himself yet again outside digging through the trash because someone thought it was funny to throw away his most treasured possession. Kaito let out a long sigh as he finally found his now tainted blue scarf. "I'll have to wash it again". How many times has this happened? The bulling had been going on for quite some time, ever since he moved in with the "popular vocaloids". The ring leader was most likely Miku. The others followed her every order and since she was the top vocaloid, not even master knew about the occurrences. Master would just chalk it up to someone playing a prank on Kaito every time. When Kaito had just moved in, he told master everything. Big mistake, Kaito soon found out to never tell master anything because master was a blabber mouth. Kaito would say one thing and Master would relay everything to the others. Miku included. Since Miku and the others never show their bad side in public, master never knew nor did they ever notice how Kaito felt.

"Looking down at his scarf. All the feelings started to well up inside. No! I don't want to cry anymore! He shouted while furiously wiping at his eyes but the tears would not flowed down his face and dropped onto his scarf as he tugged it out from under the last piece of trash. Dragging the scarf behind him, Kaito enters the house only to bump into master.

""Kaito? What happened sweetie? Why are you crying?"  
"Kaito wiped away his tears for what felt like the hundredth time. " Nothing's wrong..." Kaito said trying to hide his dirtied scarf from view.

"Is that your scarf? What happens to it? Did miku pull a prank on you again" master said while oblivious to the sadness painted on Kaito's face.

" I said it was nothing! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Kaito pushed master as he dashed to his room. Reaching the door he slammed it behind him quickly locking it. Kaito could hear masters voice downstairs.

"Miku, do you know whats going on with Kaito these days? I wish I could help him but I already have the rest of you guys to keep up with."

Kaito could only imagine that twisted smile on Miku's face as she started to speak.

In her high pitched voice, even higher than normal. Kaito knew the signs and at that moment, nothing would make him come out of his room for the next week.

"Oh I'm sure its nothing master! Besides if Kaito is pushing you away then it can only mean that he is scared of being proven worthless! After all, he is the only cryptonloid to be a commercial failure." A fresh wave of tears flooded Kaito's eyes making it hard to see anything. Miku continued and Kaito listened. " He is supposed to be 20+ years old yet he acts like he's five years old. If you ask me, he was a mistake who never should have happened.  
"Stop…no more, please" Kaito whispered.

"How is he popular in the first place?" Miku continued

"No…

"Whats wrong with him?"

"please… Kaito shut his unless watery eyes.

"He might be defective"

"Maybe he just needs some more time to get used to all the work?" Master said hopefully. Kaito's opened his eyes. "What? Did master understand after all? Kaito leaned into the door but the only voice that greeted him was Miku's.

"Master you can't possibly be thinking that after all Kaito is a FAILURE!".

"The words echoed in Kaito's head as he threw him self away from the door, refusing to listen in any longer. (I need to hide) Quickly lifting his head, Kaito scrambled onto his feet and opened the door to his closet. Hitting the wall as he rushed inside, a few of his cloths and his spare pillow fell on top of him in his haste.

Miku's words floated around him. Defective, useless, a mistake, failure. He curled up as much as possible and held his pillow above his head and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is wrong with Kaito? Did something happen while he was out recording? Maybe he was attacked by some rabid fans, after all he is one of the top vocaloids. Being popular must be a lot of hard work. I would love to protect him from his fans but then that leaves no one to organize all the concerts and appearances they have. Should I hire some one to help protect him? I don't know... what do you think Len?

Len looked up from his game. "I don't know why you tolerate Kaito in the first place. He is probably too stupid on his own anyway. Might hurt someone."

"Yeah….you might be onto something." Master put his hand to his face lost in thought. "Your right Len, I should get a bodyguard for him."

Len sat up. His face twisted into a confused snarl, "What?!"

"Yeah, good point Len! I'm so glad I talked to you."

"Master wait!" Len reached out.

"Not now Len, I have a phone call to make."

~~~~~  
"Kaito!"

Kaito could hear master call from downstairs but he refused to move from his spot in the closet. Kaito hadn't left his room in three days. He had his charger in the room with him so there was no reason for him to eat; no mater how uncomfortable his stomach made him.

"Kaito, you have to come out of your room sometime or later, you don't want to disappoint your fans…do you?"

Kaito looked at the door. Master was obviously behind it now. Kaito's fans were irreplaceable to him but did his fans feel the same way? There are others who sing better. But…

"All I need is for you to open the door Kaito. There is someone here to see you. Master said from the other side.

"There was no sound on the other side of the door. Perhaps it was someone new, or maybe Master decided to replace him!

"No! I won't! "Kaito turned to hide inside the closet but before he could, a sound reverberated throughout the room. An ominous clinking sound. Kaito had herd the sound only once before… the dreaded keys to the room that only master had. Master was going to open the door by force. Kaito quickly rushed to hide under his bed, the safest place in times of great danger. Master can't get rid of him if they couldn't find him! A genius plan, now to wait for Master to give up and look somewhere else.

The door opened and Master and someone else stepped in. Black shoes? Who wears black shoes? Black shoes aren't fashionable…are they? Kaito let out a slight gasp. Kiyoteru wears black shoes! Is he going to replace me?!

"Kaito! Master called out with a hint of sadness in his voice.

No! You don't get to feel sadness Master, you have the others to keep you happy now that you are replacing me…Kaito thought as he watched Master walk over to the closet.  
Haha! you will never find me there master! My plan is working! Kaito mentally patted him self on the back for such a genius idea.

Kaito, I know your in here. Master said.  
Kaito wiggled his body farther under the bed.  
"I just wanted you to meet your bodyguard. He's going to stay in here until you tell him to leave. I hope you understand why I did this. Kaito watched masters feet as they traveled from the closet to the door. Watching the door close and feeling the vibrations in the ground as master walked downstairs. The black shoes remained in the room.

Kaito moved his body so his head was near the edge of the bed. Looking up, Kaito saw a person in a black suit with a black tie and black pants along with the face that went with the shoes. A serious face and black sunglasses to match the sharp appearance.

Kaito let out a loud gasp as he realized that the bottom of his face was visible in the light and the person was looking expectantly at him. Kaito stayed completely still hoping the person hadn't seen him. The person kept staring at where Kaito was, seeming to be waiting for something.

"W-what are you waiting for?" Kaito stuttered as he crawled out from under the bed. If master is to be trusted then the person was his new bodyguard and if he was Kaito's, then there should be no problem with telling them what to do…right?

A deep voice responded, "I am waiting for an order sir."

Sir? Were they talking to him? Sir?! Kaito looked up in confusion. "Sir?" He asked in a curious voice. Like a cat who had just seen its first laser pointer. All attention was on the person in the suit."What do you mean?"

"I was hired to protect you and accompany you to anyplace you desire as well as make sure you keep up with the schedule your master assigned."

"So, I could ask you to take me to the ice cream shop on main and you would do it?" Kaito asked, his eyes shimmered with awe.

"Would you like to go right now. There is nothing scheduled for the rest of today. You are free to spend time in anyway you want. I cannot disobey your orders after all." The person looked down at Kaito with a smile. Kaito realized he was still on the floor and quickly stood up. Um…If you could wait outside the door for a bit while I change into some casual clothes.

"Shall I wait outside then, sir."

Kaito walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his casual outfits. A large sweatshirt and a fedora, along with some sunglasses of course. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. What if his people recognized him because of the bodyguard! No! Kaito would have none of that. Opening the door to his room a bit, he came face to face with mr. Bodyguard.  
"Um… i think those clothes would be too conspicuous. Do you have anything else?"

"Oh, of course sir. The bodyguard said while ripping his pants off, in the hallway, revealing black shorts. Taking off his jacket and draping it over his arm revealing a white collared short- sleeve shirt. "Is this appropriate?"

"Uhhh….sure. Kaito blanched for a bit before asking, "So do you want to walk there?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"Sure, it would be nice to get out of the house for a bit. Kaito said. After all Miku won't be able to mess with me with a bodyguard around.


	3. Chapter 3

"So anything new going on with my favorite toy?" Miku barged in and sat on one of Len's bean bags.

Len, sitting on his other bean bag responded. "Kaito hasn't left his room for a while and master is upset about it. Master said that Kaito should get a bodyguard to protect him. I think they are mainly going to be used to keep you from messing with Kaito, to be honest."

Miku twirled one of her pigtails in one hand as she thought about it. "No problem, once they see how much of a waste of space Kaito is, they will quit on their own."

"I don't think this is going to play out like you want it too, Miku.

I'm pretty sure that master is going to assign the bodyguard to be Kaito exclusive. I'm not sure how well you interfering will work. Kaito is pretty sensitive and you tricking and borderline torturing did not help. Kaito will be on guard to everything you do."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to fix this problem myself."

"Your not going to hide behind master?" Len looked over to Miku.

"If i want to get rid of him for good, then i'll have to take direct action."

"What will you do if master finds out about this?"

"I'll handle it when i get there. Anyway thanks for the info Len."

"No problem, Just don't tell master you found out about this through me." Len said as she walked out.

There was something moving in the bushes. Kaito stopped and walked over to the bush.

It moved again. Kaito crouched down to get a better look.

It started to sway back and forth before a loud rustle startled him. The thing moved into the bushes and out poked a fat face.

It was a dog! The something had been the dogs tail. It barked at Kaito before leaping at him. Kaito stumbled back as the dog landed on his chest.

A dog?…*gasp!* A DOG! Kaito squeaked in delight.

Mr. Bodyguard rushed over. " What happened?" The dog was imminently lifted off of Kaito upon inspection.

"Awww Boo. Why did you do that?" Kaito asked but soon lost focus as he started flibbertigibbet-ing about the dog. Repeating "its so cute!" several times over as he petted the dog.

The dog was put down and scampered off into a large clearing. "Sir, This appears to be a dog park, would you like to frolic?"

Kaito looked up with large eyes. "Can I?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course sir, whatever you want" Was all that Kaito needed before rushing into the park. The park was wide and spacious with a couple of trees and bushes along the wall of the park. Dogs of varying sizes and breeds were scattered about but Kaito was still watching the fluff ball that jumped on him. Someone appears from behind one of the trees and picked up the dog. Moments later a young woman with a leash came over to take the dog with her. Kaito watched the person. There was something familiar about them. The person walked into the clearing and realization hit Kaito in the back of the head.

It was another Kaito! The blue hair, the effortless style. Quickly running up to him and grabbing his wrist as Kaito pulled him back into the shadows.

"Who?" The other Kaito said looking at Kaito.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't wear that outside! What if you get swarmed by fans!" Kaito said while waving his hands in the air as he complained to the other Kaito.

The other Kaito stared in confusion before saying. "What are you talking about, I'm perfectly disguised."

"No you are not!" Kaito looked at the other Kaito. The other Kaito was wearing a scarf that hung loosely around his neck with a shirt that said 'we all dream of ice cream' on it, and brown pants with arrows running up the sides. His hair was parted differently but this was definitely a Kaito module. "I recognize you the moment you stepped under the light. What are you even doing out here with out your master?"

There was a look of realization on the other Kaito's face. "Oh! Your another Kaito module! Quick what's your default outfit!"

"It's a tie between my 1925 outfit and my guilty...wait a minute! Where is your master!"

"Oooh cool! Mine is rosa blue. You can call me Blue if it makes this whole two people with the same name easier. Also to answer your question, my master is the human collapsed in the sun over there." Blue pointed to a figure that was lying in the middle of the field. "Also, I always take master here on my days off. If I don't, then they don't get enough exercise. I'm pretty proud of them. Usually they would collapse after one walk around the park, this time it was five."

Kaito looked at the figure in the distance. They certainly do look tired from here. Before Kaito could say anything else, Blue had grabbed on of Kaito's wrists and was pulling him in the direction of the figure. "Oh my! Master is going to love you." He said, his voice dripping with excitement.

"Master!" Blue shouted. The figure on the floor grunted but other than that, did not move.

"Masterrrrr." Blue whined, "get up, you lazy butt". A whine was emitted.

"Com'on master get up already, don't make me kick you."

A loud whine was emitted before the figure rolled onto its side, with its back away from blue.

"You asked for it." Blue said before he kicked the person.

"Wait!" Kaito shouted. "You just can't kick your master! That's not right."

But if I don't then they will never get up. Blue replied before continuing. Com'on, com'on, com'on. Blue repeatedly kicked his supposed master until the figure rolled onto their face. Blue stopped kicking and about a minute later…

The figure raised its head and loudly gasped for air.

"Fine! What the heck do you want!"

"Master! I found someone you would like to meet, you should say thank you."

Blue's master looked up, a blush crossed their face before they rolled over into the grass again with their hands on their face.

"Kaito!, you didn't tell me you found a blue bean!"

"But Master, You don't recognize another Kaito as a blue bean. You always do this."

"I do not!"

"Do too! When I say that i found a blue bean, you always correct me by saying that there is no possible way for beans to be blue!"

"Ugh! How dare you know how bad my memory is when it comes to beans."

"Com'on you sad sack of potatoes. Get up and introduce yourself."

"Ugh fine, give me your hand."

Blue extended his hand and his master hauled themselves up.

"SO!" Blue's Master said jumping up and kicking out one leg. "Just look at you! So cute! Do you mind if I touch your cheeks?"

"Uh…" Kaito looked over at blue with confusion.

"Master loves to touch things that are soft. It should be fine!"

Kaito nodded in confirmation before his cheeks were assaulted.

"Oh! You are absolutely the cutest little blue boy I have ever had the pleasure to meet! I simply must insist on hanging out with you again. If you would like to bring your master to make you feel safe, that's fine by me. Blue, where and when should we plan this."

Kaito looked over at blue a second time.

"It is customary for us to have a schedule when we go out with others. Usually we plan a week in advanced but Master seems so enraptured by you that we might have to see you earlier. That is, if you and your master are available and will allow it."

"I'll have to ask if they want to come along then, if you will have me that is…" Kaito said sheepishly

Blue gave Kaito a card. "It's my factory number so you can find me if you ever want to come see me in the Kaitonation server and my personal messaging number for any questions you might have over this whole deal. Well, I'll have to see you later!

Remember to message me after me and master get the details sorted out."

Kaito waived goodbye as he watched them walk down the sidewalk until they were no longer in view before heading home himself, with his bodyguard of course. They had apparently been on standby behind the tree. They didn't want to interrupt the conversation, not when Kaito looked to be having so much fun.

Wow, Kaito thought, I can't believe that there are people who have their own Kaito and still like me. Their Kaito is sure to be better than me but…Blue's master really likes me. I wonder if they love the other versions of me this much…


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Why, welcome back Kaito onii-san." Miku cooed as Kaito walked in the door.

"Where have you been all day? Master has been worried sick over you. Well that might be an exaggeration, I don't think master has thought of you once all day!" Miku sneered.

Don't listen to her Kaito, she's just trying to frame you for something you didn't do again. Kaito just walked past trying not to give anything away.

"Shall I detain her sir? She seems to be taunting you". A voice from behind him said.

"No, That won't be necessary, just escorting me to my room will be all for today. Thank you for spending time with me today, I know it's just your job but it still means a lot to me that you went out with me today," Kaito said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Anything for you sir. I Shall wish you a good night, if you no longer need my services for today." They handed Kaito a card, "If you need me at anytime when I'm not here, just give this number a call and I will arrive as fast as humanly possible."

About a week later~

"Where could Kaito be at this time? How am I to torture him when he isn't even around to torture?" Miku growled in frustration.

"Len!" she called from downstairs

A Loud "WHAT!" echoed through the house.

Miku glided up the stairs to Len's room. "Where is he?" she asked in the fake-est sweet voice Len had ever heard.

"Who? Oh you mean Kaito?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Miku seethed

"You could have been talking about master, I think they have been avoiding you today."

"Oh, nonsense, I know that I'm their favorite. Why else would I be the most popular?"

"I don't know about that, Me and Rin are right behind you in terms of popularity."

"Ugh, I don't care about you, Len! I came here for Kaito! Now, you got anything new for me?"

"It almost sounded like you _like_ Kaito." Len teased

"Who would like that sad sack of garbage? Seriously! HOW IS HE FIFTH?"

"Well, he is nicer to his fans than you are, and he does have that kind and noble air that comes with the blue hair. Not to mention that Kaito's blue hair is the same color as half of the world's favorite color. It's just appearances that make him attractive, I'm sure."

"UGH! WHY do I even ask? Miku growled at Len. Would you shut up for two seconds about Kaito? I Just need to know what Kaito is planning to do, other than lock himself in his room and cry that is. "

"Well, I did hear from one of my fans that a Kaito helped them find their dog while they were at the dog park."

"Excellent, Then-"

"That's not all though", Len interrupted, "apparently there were two Kaito's at the park that day. One of them was with a master."

"THAT INFERIOR PIECE OF OUTDATED TRASH! how dare he try and monopolize master! This will not go unpunished Kaito, mark my words, i will destroy you!" Miku screamed as she stomped angrily down stairs.

"Kaito, I hope you got a plan because Miku is seriously going to kill you next time…"Len murmured to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed and Kaito was getting ready to head out to the place they had determined to meet up at. A cafe near the dog park called 'Mocchi de pon'. Apparently they had a special signature gelato that was "to die for" as blue would say.

Kaito had no idea of the cafe's existence before Blue. Kaito just went to his usual spot at "The Melt". Another cafe but it served sorbet instead of gelato. "I wonder if Master will make it… " Kaito thought.

"Heyyyyyyyy!" A Loud shout knocked Kaito's thoughts out the window. Looking over, Blue was walking over with his master. "Hi! How are you?" Blue's Master asked.

"I'm fine? A little nervous but I know I will have fun." Kaito responded

"Will your master be joining us?" Blue asked

"Yeah, they should be here soon…Ah! There they are!" Kaito shouted as his master came into view.

"Kaito! There you are, when I saw the note to come here after work, I panicked a bit but what i'm trying to say is I'm glad your safe. By the way, who are these people?"

"Master, This is Blue", Kaito said motioning to the other Kaito.

"Oh! I think I recognize you! Are you that Kaito model who does all those operas?"

"No,no that's Ivy. He is the one with the white mask, I have a mask too but its dark blue like my hair, not white." Blue smirked in delight.

"And this is Blues master," Kaito said motioning to the person who was now hiding behind Blue.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmm"

"Master be nice, I know you don't like new people but it would be nice for you to make friends with Kaito's master."

"I don't know, they look weird…"

Blue put both hands on his hips and rolled his eyes at his master. "Says the person using me as a shield."

"MMMMm…Fine, Blue's master stepped out from behind Blue. Hello, I hope to be friends with you but do anything to Blue and you will regret everything."

"MASTER! Blue yelled. No threatening my friend's master! You know better."

"Yes, Blue…" Blue's master said dejectedly pouting slightly at being yelled at.

"Good, now shall we?" Blue asked motioning to the door of the cafe.

"Sure", Kaito's master said with a smile, "now that everyone's here, even though I was late. I was busy with some stuff, that's why I'm late."

I hope it wasn't something to do with Miku, she might follow master here if she hears about this…Kaito hunched over to try and look smaller in hopes of Miku not spotting him, that is if she did follow master.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku walked right into the cafe in her rolling girl outfit. She wasn't even trying to hide but Kaito was. His worst nightmare had just walked into the cafe. By the way of Miku's walking, Kaito could tell she was mad. Suddenly fearing for his life, he looked for his bodyguard. Of course his bodyguard decided to tag along but they were watching from afar, in close enough proximity to jump in if something went wrong but too far away to mitigate emotional damage. Kaito motions for Blue to lean over.

Blue leans over. "Yeah what is it? Is there a stalker or something?"

"No", Kaito whispered, not wanting to be heard by master as he watched Miku wander around. "She's here."

"Who?"

" _She!"_ Kaito pointed at Miku _._

"Oh! Hey, it's Miku! But if it's just Miku then why are you acting so scared?" Blue asked.

Kaito looked away. His whole body was visibly shaking. He grabbed one of his arms in an attempt to calm down but it only made it worse.

"Well, I can see that she upsets you but I won't push if you feel uncomfortable. Blue said. Does she know about me?"

Kaito shook his head.

"Hummm, Master! I need your opinion."

"Yes? You need something?"

"Master, Kaito just saw a Miku that he knows walk in but he seemed scared of her. She doesn't know about us so I was wondering what to do? Should we take Kaito's master to go see her and protect him ourselves or should we expose her? Because she obviously had to have done something to make Kaito scared of her. You and I both know, we Kaito's are very forgiving."

"True, but to expose might be a little too harsh? What did she do?"

"I'm not sure but for Kaito to be this scared of her, it must have been something bad…" Blue visibly shivered. "I know she can do some horrible things"

"Hmmm, well we had problems with our Miku so... let's totally expose her. Now how should we do this?" Blue's master asked.

"Well... I have an idea. But we will need Kaito's master to hide."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Miku finally spotted a head of blue hair, a blue hue that could only belong to a Kaito. Miku looked around, It seems that there was only one blue haired person in the cafe. The traffic in the cafe was moderate but still Miku had to be stealthy as she maneuvered over to where Kaito was sitting. His head was down almost like he was moping for some reason.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't mr. Crybaby. Where is your gallon of ice-cream?" Miku teased as she sauntered over to where Kaito was sitting.

"Awwww, Sitting by yourself eh? And here I thought you would be sitting with Master, I guess Master decided to abandon you here. Well Just to be sure you don't come back, I've brought something to finish the job but lets not be to hasty. I Want to see you cry and admit that you are nothing more than a hunk of metal that should have never left the factory."

Kaito did not lift his head.

"Did you hear me?" Miku sneered.

No response.

"HEY! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Miku yelled before slapping Kaito across the face.

Kaito looked up, a glare in his eyes

Miku pulled back. Who is this? This isn't the Kaito I know. The whiny brat would never glare at me.

"Who are you? ANSWER ME!"

Kaito raised his head. He had a blank look on his face but there was no trace of fear to be found.

"ANSWER ME!" Miku screamed, by now the entire cafe had their heads turned towards the two but no one was intervening.

Miku was running out of patience, the more she stood there, the more the eyes dug into the back of her head. The more the pressure of being looked at in a negative light bothered her. The more the pressure built up until, she snapped.

"Ha…haHaHA You think that you are safe just because all these people are watching do you? Well, I don't care if they watch, I just want to end your miserable existence as fast as possible."

Miku pulled out a squirt gun from one of her pockets. Holding it with both hand she aimed it at Kaito.

Kaito didn't show any emotion whatsoever.

"Heh, I bet you are scared Kai-nii! Do you know what I put in this?" She held the gun up to the light. "I have filled this with the thing you hate most. LEMON JUICE!" Miku said in the most threatening way to lemon juice as she could.

That got a reaction. Kaito's eyes lit up with fear as he curled up into himself.

There's the Kaito I know, Miku thought as a twisted smile crawled up her face.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"Ok ok, now we have to be quiet if this is going to work." Blue's master said as they pulled out their phone. "I'm going to go around the shop and tell everyone that we are filming a improvise scene and not to intervene if anything should happen. They should end up watching, giving us plenty of proof. Blue, you go sit over there and wait for her to find you. Then you improvise from there, pretend you are on camera ok?"

"Sure Master," Blue said as he took his place at the designated table. The table was in the corner, two tables down from the window of the cafe.

"Next Kaito, I'm going to have you sit down there at a table with your master so they can see the whole thing. When I get up, that's when you move. Got it?"

"Yeah". Kaito said nodding his head in affirmation.

"Good, She's spotted him, Let's move but stay low."

Miku walked over to Blue. "Excellent, all according to plan."

They waited a while until what looked like Miku was yelling at Blue. "Now", Blue's master got up and moved to a table near the commotion but not too near that they would be seen by Miku.

"So what do you think will happen." Master asked

"Well, one of two things are bound to happen, Miku could threatened Blue or she could just leave him alone. It depends on how much you have ignored Kaito to be with Miku."

Master seemed to clam up. Kaito knew that Master had more work with Miku than him but never mentioned it. If what Blue's master says is true, then will Blue will get hurt in my stead? Will I even do something if Blue is threatened?

Oh? Where was that defiance from before, Nii-san? Miku sneered.

Blue was cowering in his chair, lemon juice was super sour and he would have to wash his scarf if it got dirty. The feeling of dread that went with the long wait for his scarf to get cleaned, made Blue shudder. Also it was sour! And sour scented!

. Wait. Blue said reaching out. Don't do anything crazy here.

You know, I always sort of liked you. Miku said lowering the gun to her side.

This is my chance. Really? Blue said, lighting up slightly.

No, not really! I only liked you when you were a nobody. You were so pathetic back then. Miku twirled the gun in her hand. I was so sure that you would be discontinued that I sort of felt bad for you. But that was before you got popular. She pointed the gun back at Blue.

From somewhere in the large crowd they had gathered a voice resounded. " Remember, you have an audience!"

HA? Miku shouted, Who said that? She looked out to the crowd but no one stood out, they all blurred together as she wiped her head from one side to the next. "Coward!", She shouted to the crowd before turning her attention back to Kaito.

Kaito had a look of surprise on his face before it was replaced with a cold look.

It happened again. What is going on, Miku thought. Wait, "Audience?" Is that the reason why Kaito was acting like that before? Because he thinks this is his stage? Well no matter, It's not like Kaito would be able to steal the spotlight from me anyway.

Kaito pushed out his chair and stood up. Keeping his head down so Miku could not see his face. He walked over and grabbed Miku's wrist. "Miku… THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaito shouted. The entire cafe went quiet and all eyes turned towards the two. Even those in the canopy looked down at the scene that was unfolding.

Miku twisted her arm to try and break the hold on her wrist but Kaito's grip was to tight.

Too bad nii-san, you grabbed the wrong arm. Miku said as she pointed the lemon scented gun directly at Kaito's face. She smiled and waited for a reaction. However there was none. No fear, no hate, no feeling of guilt. Not even a feeling of victory over the bluenett. Miku's smile faded and was replaced with burning anger. How dare he try and order me around.

I thi-" Kaito was cut off by Miku. She had slammed the butt of the gun into his hand with enough force to bruise. She kept hitting his hand until a sickening crack reverberated throughout the cafe. The butt of the gun had cracked but she did not yield.

She kept hitting him, trying to free herself, a few moments later and the cracked part _splintered_. She continued to hit him. The splinters forced their way into Kaito's hand, puncturing the skin, leaving trickles of blood down the side.

Kaito grabbed Miku's other hand, " I think you should leave, Miku." Kaito said lifting his head up and looked straight into her eyes.

Miku seethed before twisting her hand with the gun. The gun now pointed once again to Kaito's face. How DARE you Lay your FILTHY hands on ME! She screeched.

A high pressured stream of lemon juice struck Kaito's face.

HAHAHA! You thought I wouldn't, did you? Miku shouted.

Kaito did not respond.

"You really are a Failure." Miku dropped the gun. The contents already having soaked Kaito. Miku stepped on the gun and it cracked along the side all the way to the barrel and pulled her wrists from Kaito's grip. She walked out the door without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

The minute Miku's hair had fled from the reflection in the cafe's windows, Kaito unceremoniously fell to his knees. From amidst the chaos of onlookers, Blue's Master emerged from the crowd. " Ok, that's enough for now Kaito. You did great." They said before turning from Kaito to the crowd gathered. "Everyone!Please Return to what you were doing and thank you for participating in our scene." The crowd was broken up and scattered throughout the cafe as people returned to their tables.

Blue's Master was on Blue within seconds. "Oh, my poor blue baby, she said such mean things and I couldn't step in." They started to ramble on, "You know it hurt me every second of that horrible ordeal. I would have never asked you to do that if I knew it would go this far." They said, embracing Blue in a tight hug. "You should never have to go through that again…" Blue responded by burying his face into his master's shoulder. Blue's body was shaking.

Blue? Are you ok? Kaito said stepping closer.

Blue hesitantly let go of his master and almost practically threw himself onto the other Kaito.

"WAAAA! KAITO! She was so mean! How the heck do you put up with that?" Blue said while practically crying his eyes out. "She also absolutely soaked my scarf with lemon juice. LEMON JUICE! Who does that? Doesn't she know that almost all Kaito modules hate sour stuff? How mean!...Oh!" Blue stopped crying almost instantly. "But there are those who learn to like it….I don't particularly like those Kaito's, even if they are me..." Blue said matter-of-factly while pouting slightly.

"What do you mean you 'don't particularly like those Kaito's, even if they are me.'". Kaito asked with a smile.

"Well, It's kinda like that 'dont trust nobody not even yourself' thing. Any Kaito that likes sour stuff is evil. They should not be trusted in any way! At least that's what I think.

"So does that also mean you think that having other Kaito's that can learn to like sour stuff, weird? I mean like, having another, I guess, robot? look and act the exact same as you and all? Don't get me wrong, I like hanging out with you but it's a little weird sometimes. It's like looking in a moving mirror." Kaito asked.

"No, Its not weird at all." Blue stared blankly at Kaito. "I kinda like it don't you? The idea that there is at least one other robot out there that likes all the same things. But… you can't forget that we all have our own likes and dislikes that reflect our master's, we all end up with a unique personality of our own. I think it's amazing that we can all have major differences but look the same." Blue said.

"Well it sounds like you have recovered from your episode." Kaito said, watching Blue turn around only to complain some more to his master. Blue sure is quirky. Being able to act serious and cool in front of an audience one second, to crying freely in front of others the next, to talking about something as deep as diversity with a smile, only to turn around and complain to his Master. A hand fell onto his shoulder. Kaito looked down to find that the hand belonged to his master. Their face was pale and they were shaking badly. Concern welled up, "Master? Are you ok?" Kaito asked.

"M..i...Miku...did she really think all that?" Master said. "Was that My Miku? No no no that had to have been a different Miku… but if it was then who did she belong to?"

"Master, That was our Miku. I would recognize the voice pattern anywhere. You may work with her often but you are never home when she acts like that. It must be shocking to see her act that way but... there is no doubt about it. That was our Miku" Kaito said, trying his best to answer his masters ramblings.

No,that can't be… They said placing a hand over one of their eyes. Kaito tried to get closer only to be stopped. "No! Don't come any closer!". Kaito started to grow worried. What happened to master? Why would they tell me to stop? I'm only trying to comfort them.

"… I don't want you to see me like this…" they whispered barely loud enough for Kaito to hear.

"Master?" Kaito said like he was asking for permission. He tried again to get close to Master only to be slapped away.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" a voice said behind him. Spinning around, Kaito realized who the voice belonged to Mr. Bodyguard was back but what good is a bodyguard if its emotions that were hurt?

"What's going on now?" Kaito turned to see Blue and his master awaiting an explanation.

"Master seems to be taking the news pretty badly." Kaito explained.

It was Blue's master who spoke up first. "Well, I would not blame them. To find out that Miku was behind it all the entire time right under their noses would be a huge shock. Most likely, right now they are just worried about hurting you further, Kaito.

"Me? Why me?" Kaito said pointing to himself with a shocked expression on his face. "Why would Master be worried about hurting me?"

"Well, in this situation, wouldn't you be blaming yourself right about now?"

Blue jumped in "Yeah, Master is right. Your master is the one who is supposed to keep everyone in line at home, to make it a safe place to return to, right?"

"Right, but I still don't see where this is going…"

"So, I am going to assume that the reason for Miku bullying you would be because you were taking Master away from her. If she thought this, then it would not be an understatement to say that was the reason why your Master is acting this way. They are just now realizing that Miku was the reason why you acted scared." Blue said.

"Hang on Blue, I'm going to confirm something with Kaito's master." Blue's master said.

The three of them watched as they walked over. Master looked up. Blue's master must have said something because Kaito's master had a look of shock on there face before sitting down and curling into themselves. Blue's Master pulled out a chair and continued talking to them, there was a long pause before Blue's master patted Master on the head before standing up and returning to the group.

"So? What did they say?" Blue asked.

"Kaito, is it true?" They brushed off Blue and turned to Kaito.

"What's true?" Blue asked

"Apparently, Kaito 'likes' to hide in his room for days on end until Master leaves with Miku, but even then the others still pick on him when Master gets back. They thought the others were only picking on him because he was new. It also seems that Miku bad mouths Kaito with the others but never in front of Master. Kaito's master thought they had misheard some of the things Miku said because she seemed to be so nice to Kaito when they are both downstairs. Blue's master sighed before continuing. "Kaito, did you even try to say something to Master before all of this?"

"I..well...I tried to tell them but…."Kaito looked down at his feet.

"They didn't believe you," Blue finished. "Oh, Kaito. If you had told us sooner about all this then we could have planned for it. We might have broken your master because of this. His trust in Miku has been shattered. How will they ever trust the others now?"

"Well…when you put it like that, it sounds like there is no hope of them living again. Let's at least try to do something." Kaito said. He looked at Blue hoping for support but he was holding one arm and looking away. He looked over at Master, who still hasn't moved. "We have to do something"….Kaito said trailing off as if waiting for a response. A heavy silence hung in the air.

If we don't do something then what will happen to master? Will Master be the able to return to the house? What if Master turns into me? Holding themselves in their room and never interacting with the others… No that can't be. Master is kind and thoughtful and and the best Master a Kaito could have! Master will get better, I'm sure of it! A surge of courage rushed through him. "You know what! If you guys won't help me then I'll just do it myself." Kaito said clenching his hands before walking over to where his master was cowering.

Master? Kaito said reaching out. Master flinched harshly towards the action as if he was slapped, that just spurred kaito on even more. "Master, I know that it's hard to believe in yourself after all that's happened but I know you can pull through this. Yes, Miku has done some horrible things behind your back but you should not blame yourself for what she did."

"Your wrong…." Master whispered. "It should be my fault, I let this happen. Even when you tried to speak up about it, I thought it was a harmless prank. I never, even once could bring myself to believe you. I was worried when you first told me but then Miku said that it was part of being a family, so I turned a blind eye to it. If i had stopped to think about it for even a second, I would have realized that Miku was lying. It was because of Miku's attitude around me that I thought that it was all just harmless fun. She would tell me about what happened to you with a smile. I could have stopped all of this! I COULD HAVE….but I didn't. Master seemed to be sinking even lower into his chair if that was possible.

"But now you can! You are still _my_ master, no… you are still OUR master! We are yours to serve, no matter how bad Miku's bullying was, you can fix it. You can tell her no and she would have to listen." Kaito grabbed both of his master's hands. They were cold and shaky but Kaito held firm. If you punish her for her bullying and she continues behind your back, I will stand up to her alone if i have to. I will gladly bear the burden until she realizes that she is wrong. Master's head shot up at that last statement. "No...you can't, It was my mistake! I'm the o-" Master was cut of by Kaito's sudden shouting. "No! It's Not A Mistake Unless You Fix It."

There was a long silence before Master spoke up again. "Ok…. If you are going to so vehemently deny my mistakes the least I can do is to fix them so they aren't mistakes anymore. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore so please don't do anything stupid. C'mon, let's go home Kaito."

Kaito's face lit up as he looked at his master then over his shoulder to the others. Blue and his master as well as Mr. Bodyguard walked over.

"So, I take it, that things got wrapped up?" Blue's master said.

"It sure seems to be that way." Blue said back

"Yep! Kaito nodded at the two."I was able to convince master to deal with Miku!"

"Well then… what do you think Blue? Should we head home?" Blue's Master said while crossing their arms.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. There has been way too much excitement for me today. After all that, I'm looking forward to recharging tonight." Kaito said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Does this mean that you will go to sleep on time?"

"I don't know about that…"

"Blue!" Master shouted angrily at him.

"Well Kaito, aren't you coming?" Kaito's master was standing in the door waiting for him. After they all were outside they said their goodbyes and left for their respective homes.

"So, What do you think I should do about her?" Master asked

"Take away her favorite food for a month! That'll show her!"

"It's hard to decide because she is regularly requested but I think that your idea will work. Even if it doesn't and she somehow gets around it, I can always make sure that she drinks milk. If it's nothing major then she cant twist someone else's arm to help her. Master said before stopping at the front door to their house. "Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed, it's been a long day and for Miku, its about to get longer. No matter what happens now, you can count on me to protect you, ok?"

"Ok!"


End file.
